


Chrysalis

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But butterflies—honest-to-God thirteen-year-old-girl butterflies—fluttered up in her stomach when May smiled at her like that.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

"Really, Claire." May kicked her leg up, knee almost to her ear. "I am _so_ glad that you didn't let Debbie scare you off from the team."

"Her?" Claire bent forward to stretch. "There were lots of girls like her at my old school. They think they walk on air."

May stopped kicking, facing Claire, suddenly serious. "I just… I really admire your bravery, you know?"

Claire straightened up, laughing lightly and shrugging to brush the praise off.

(But butterflies—honest-to-God thirteen-year-old-girl _butterflies_—fluttered up in her stomach when May smiled at her like that.)

*

(And they didn't stop.)

If Claire were honest with herself, West was an asshole. She knew it, he knew it—hell, even May probably knew it. But there was a certain point where a girl just wanted to have a boyfriend.

But as to _why_ she was with him? No idea.

She hadn't asked herself any of these questions before she started hanging out with May.

(In fact, they only got worse. Exponentially so the day that May dropped her towel in the locker room, blushing bright red from head to toe.

Claire thought red looked _really_ good on May.)

*

(The way May acted around her, sometimes—either she was delusional, or her butterflies had some prospective mates.)

"So, you wanna, like, see a movie? My treat." May bit her lip, glancing around nervously.

"A movie? Uh, oh—yeah. Yeah. Yeah! I'd love to." Claire groaned inwardly, wishing a fortuitous hole would open up in the ground and swallow her.

"I can pick you up around seven?"

Claire nodded, not trusting herself to speak. The big _if_ hung huge in the air between them.

"It's a date," May said. And smiled _that_ smile.

(Oh, yeah. Mating season was definitely here.)

*

(By this point? They'd basically migrated into her brain.)

"That movie, it was—" Claire stopped, because she actually couldn't remember the name of it, much less what had happened. "…um."

She wanted to say something smart, witty, funny. Anything. But May was _right there_, looking way too good in this red shirt with black flowers on it, and _God_, Claire—Claire wanted.

"May, I—"

"Claire, I—"

They both laughed, and Claire heard the same relief in May's voice. They walked back to her car without speaking, the tension somehow assuaged.

At May's car, turning towards each other, they stood a bit less than arms' length apart.

Their breathless awkwardness melted into a breathless something else, something else where Claire's hands found their way unerringly into May's, and May was leaning down, at a perfect angle so that if either of them moved, this would be it, right here.

So they both moved, and this was _it_; lips softening into each other, fingers interlinking, a kiss that exploded like carbonation all through Claire, making her feel alive and good and, yeah, it was just… right.

(And then there was no more thinking, just the light fluttering of wings.)


End file.
